Boom Clap
by Kim Uchimaki
Summary: Voici un One Shot YahIta pas complètement terminé. J'veux faire pour les oneshots a venir un genre d'Imagine Ecrire pour vous! Vous me lancez une histoire et un paring sur Naruto ou EXO et encore les membres du Bigbang!, choix du One shot a la huitième review! Si vous arrivez a douze review avant la Noel, choix de TROIS histoires que vous proposerez et que j'ecriverez! Merci!


Boom Clap

**Je m'excuse pour les fautes, il n'est pas tres bien corrigee, d'ailleurs j'aurai besoin d'une beta! et surtout n'oubliez pas les reviews! Choix du One shot suivant; a l'atteintion de huit review!**

Itachi Uchiwa , jeune homme de dix sept ans quittait la demeure familiale pour son lycée. Lunettes de vue sur le nez, ses longs cheveux attaches en une couette , son sac au dos , Itachi marchait , au lieu de comme tout les élèves écouter de la musique, être sur son téléphone ou encore embêter les passants, il revassait un roman dans la main gauche.

Il revint sur Terre quand il entendit les portes de son bus se fermer. En courant il monta dans le bus et s'assit comme une masse sur un siège vide repéré. Il chercha de l'air n'étant pas de nature très sportif et sortit des que son lycée fut en vue.

La sonnerie de venait de retentir et Itachi, recopiant toujours le cours, soupira face a son retard. Il regarda l'horloge murale et pria qu'il restait encore ne serais-ce qu'un bus. Avant dix sept heures.

Des qu'il eut finit, il rangea aussi vite qu'il put ses affaires et sortit du lycée. Il remarqua quelques élèves dans les couloirs s'embrassant ou fumant et conclut qu'ils devaient être des retenus. N'étant jamais aller en colle, il ne voyait pas l'importance qu'avait les autres a toujours y partir a moins de perdre du temps. Et lui ne devait pas se le permettre. Non. Jamais. Il arrangea bien ses verres sur ses yeux et attrapa très bien son sac a dos. Le soleil tapait haut dans le ciel malgré l'heure tardive et sa peau pale semblant douce avec quelques rougeurs vives témoignaient sa sensibilité face a cet astre.

Il faillit gémir de déception quand il vit qu'il ne restait aucun bus. Il regarda sa carte de bus avec un air dépité au visage. Il fouilla son porte feuille dans l'espoir de trouver quelques billets mais soupira encore une fois de très grande déception. Il s'assit sur un banc en attendant le bus prochain. Il regarda sa montre et calcula dans sa tête combien d'heures il lui restait pour que le prochain bus arrive. « Juste trois heures » pensa t-il. Il sortit de son sac quelques livres et quelques feuilles , sa trousse et sa gomme en forme de coeur. Il commença a travailler. Une heure passa, deux, puis trois , le bus passa mais Itachi derrière ses lunettes de vue avait les yeux fermes.

Le vent glacial le fit ouvrir les yeux , il fut d'abord déboussolé de ne pas se retrouver sur son lit, et fut encore plus quand il vit qu'il était "encore" dehors. Cela lui fit écarquillés les yeux derrière ses lunettes. Il essayait d'arranger ses affaires en vain. Soit ce sont ses stylos qui tombaient, sa gomme ou encore ses feuilles ou étaient écrites ses précieuses lettres. Il jeta littéralement son sac sur le dos et commença a courir. Déjà les larmes aux yeux, ces dernières coulèrent pour cause du vent glaciale qui s'abattait sur elles. Il s'arrêta , ses mains sur ses genoux essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Il se releva, essaya de se calmer et tourna sur lui-même pour se repérer dans la nuit. C'est la ou il remarqua qu'il ne connaissait pas le quartier. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide, des sueurs froides coulait du long de son front et son cou, il avait froid et chaud en même temps du a sa panique.

« Calme toi, se dit-il, tu n'as qu'a faire demi-tour et tu retrouveras tes pas ». Il souffla une dernière fois avant de retrouver ses pas.

Il souffla de frustration et ses larmes débordaient maintenant sans aucune honte ses yeux pour se perdre vers son menton. Il les essuya rageusement , et s'assit sur un mur délabré.

Il entendait au loin des rugissements des moteurs de véhicules ou de moto. Il se leva précipitamment priant pour qu'une ame charitable le retrouve, arrangea ses lunettes après avoir essuyé ses yeux une dernière fois et attrapa fermement son sac sur son dos.

Il vit tout d'abord des phares pointées le mur face a lui, puis le rugissement des véhicules et enfin la couleur d'un capot. Il sourit quand il vit des voitures filée , sourire qui disparurent en même temps que les voitures - une dizaine- filaient les unes plus que les autres. Une moto passa après une voiture, puis deux , a la dernière moto, il saisit sa dernière chance a pleine main , et plongea littéralement sur la route, les roues grincerent , les phares brillerent encore plus, et surtout un homme quitta sa moto la bouche remplit de jurons.

- Non! Mais tu es malade?! Ma course! Cria t-il. Il enleva son casque de protection et éjecta ses yeux remplis de sang vers Itachi.

- Je suis d-désolé! Begaya Itachi en rougissant , les larmes de honte naissants au coin de ses yeux.

Le motard était un jeune homme, dans la vingtaine, les cheveux roux - surement une teinture, des yeux trop bleu pour un asiatique - surement un métisse , plein de percings -ce qui fit peur a Itachi, et a première vue était le genre de personne a ne pas s'approcher. Sur sa forte carrure , il portait des vêtements noirs contrastant avec sa peau halée. Son casque sur une main , il tendit l'autre a Itachi semblant vouloir l'aider a se relever. Itachi, hésitant, prit la main et accepta en même temps l'aide.

- Que faisais-tu seul ici? Lui demanda le roux.

- J'ai besoin d'aide ... Dit Itachi en demandant implicitement le nom du roux.

- Yahiko. Répondit immédiatement le roux, mais tu peux m appeler Pain.

« Douleur » pensa immédiatement Itachi paniquée d'avoir atterrit sur un psychopathe.

- J'ai b-besoin d'aide ...pour ...

- Pour? Demanda Yahiko -ou Pain au choix.

- Pour rentrer chez moi. Lâcha t-il d'une traite.

Yahiko se fit une douleur pour ne pas éclater de rire. Vraiment comment ce gamin pouvait ne pas rentrer chez lui? Il se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance et dit d'une voix qui voulait masquer son amusement.

- Et tu n'as pas de portable?

- Non.

- Bon ok c'est ou chez toi.

Itachi soupira quand il s'écroula sur son lit. Ses parents n'étant pas la , personne n'a remarquer son absence. Il enleva ses lunettes et laissa libre a ses larmes pour cause de cette journée chargée en émotions. Quelques temps après, il regarda l'horloge qui lui indiqua vingt trois heures. « Si tard » songea t-il. Il se leva , se deshabilla et partit sous la douche. L'eau chaude ruisselante sur son corps détendait ses muscles. Il soupira en mettant une noisette de shampoing fruits rouges dans sa paume et l'etalla sur sa longue chevelure. Il finit de se doucher et c'est avec un peignoir beige qu'il sortit de la douche. Il mit un boxer rose pale -pas très viril Itachi, et se coucha dans les draps , ses paupières se firent lourdes et ils rejoignirent les bras de Morphée rêvant de son sauveur aux percings avec une moto.

Les jours passèrent rapidement, Itachi ne revit jamais le roux, malgré le fait qu'il prenait le bus en retard - très en retard, et passait souvent par cette ruelle dans l'espoir de le rencontrer , mais il repartait toujours chez lui en marchant et s'écroula sur son lit avec des maux de mollets.

Le professeur venait de rendre la copie d'Itachi, tees anxieux de sa moyenne écarquilla les yeux quand il vit qu'il n'avait qu'un quinze! Juste un quinze, lui qui avait l'habitude d'avoir plus de dix-huit il tombait de très haut. Avec un encouragement du professeur et des mots hostiles de ses camarades de classe il sortit de la classe a la sonnerie.

La cafétéria était bondée d'élèves plus affamés les uns des autres. Certains faisaient une queue afin de se servir le plat du jour. D'autres avaient des sandwichs très fourrés soient par eux même ou acheter le matin même , et que quelques uns chauffaient au micro-onde de l'établissement , ou encore les plus malin ayant apportée un bento pour manger. Itachi faisait partit de la dernière catégorie , il chercha une place parmi cette jungle remplie d'animaux et la trouva. Il sourit de bonheur , son bento sur ses deux mains, son sac sur le dos et marcha jusqu a la place trouvée.

Il enleva d'abord son sac qu'il mit sur une chaise voisine , déposa son bento sur la table , l'ouvra en plaçant bien les couverts tel un restaurant puis enfin posa ses lunettes sur la table et commença a manger.

Les joues rouges de plaisir, les yeux souriants légèrement courbes, la bouche organe très appréciateur, Itachi ne mangeait pas, il dégusta littéralement son plat.

Quand il eut finit, il jeta la boite vide a la poubelle après avoir ranger son sac sur le dos et remit ses lunettes , puis partit en direction des salles de cours , malgré le fait que les cours n'avaient pas commencer, il prit quelques livres et cahier et commença a réviser le cours suivant.

Le lendemain, c'est vers midi qu' un Itachi de bonne humeur qui passa le pan de la porte de sa maison. Sa maison était une maison a pavillon, dans un quartier chic de Tokyo et surtout sécurisée avec quatre chambres, dont chacune avait une salle de bain, une cuisine et deux salles de séjour sans compter les deux latrines individuelles.

Effectivement, ce jour la fut une très bonne journée due a ses excellentes moyennes dans les trois devoirs qu'ils avaient faits deux jours auparavant, cela comblait parfaitement son quinze sur vingt. Toujours souriant, il monta prendre une douche et descendit a la cuisine aux tons bleu pour manger. Puis n'ayant rien a faire, il monta dans sa chambre dont la couleur principale était le beige , s'assit sur son bureau de couleur brun vernis et prit quelques cours et commença a les relire, mais cette activité le lassa plus vite qu'il ne pensait : il n'avait rien a faire. Vraiment rien a faire : rien a étudier, rien a la télévision, il s'était déjà doucher, avait déjà manger et surtout il était trop tôt pour qu'il dorme. Il soupira et se coucha sur son lit double aux tons marrons ou il essaya de dormir.

Il se réveilla aux alentours de dix neufs heures, ses parents n'étaient pas encore entrer et il avait une petite faim. Il descendit a la cuisine , chercha dans tout les placards, tiroirs et armoires mais ne trouva pas son bonheur. Finalement,ses lunettes sur les yeux, ses cheveux attaches a son éternel tresse , son corps vêtu d'un slim noir et d'un pull a manche longue, et pour finir des baskets basses , il prit son porte feuille et sortit de la maison, sans non laisser un mot a ses parents au cas ou il reviendrait avant lui. Ce qui se résumera a un miracle.

Ses parents Fugaku et Mikoto n'étaient pas les parents les plus vigilants du monde , après la mort de son petit frère Sasuke a l'age de cinq ans -Itachi en avait huit- il s'abandonnèrent dans le travail incessant en oubliant complètement Itachi c'est pour cela qui travaillait si bien a l'école pour vite quitter cette endroit. Sa mère était créatrice de vêtements renomme mondialement contrairement a son fils, elle était au point de la mode, toujours svelte malgré sa presque quarantaine, elle faisait tombée des hommes a ses pieds: chose bénéfique pour elle. Son père lui était photographe, il passait la majorité de son temps dans les défilés de mode - surtout ceux de sa mère - et dans des photo shoots soit de magazine ou d'idoles musicales ou encore de cinéma. Bref, tout cela pour dire qu'ils n'étaient jamais a la maison avant vingt deux heures et ça c'était quand ils revenaient a la maison. Car même pour leurs voyages , Itachi l'apprenait par une chaîne people lui indiquant que sa propre mère était en voyage. De fois en compagnie de son père, de fois seul. Il soupira une fois et continua de marcher jus-qu'il fut arriver vers une station métro. Il prit le métro pour se rendre au centre-ville et entra dans une supérette du coin. Il acheta deux paquets de biscuits et bonbons , paya , ne faisant pas attention a l'homme derrière lui et continua sa route. Il s'assit sur un banc du dehors, et commença a sucer une de ses sucettes. Quand il regarda sa montre, il faisait presque vingt et une heure et il frissonna de fraîcheur. Il se frotta frénétiquement des épaules aux mains par la paume de ses deux mains. Son sachet de courses toujours a ses cotes, il se leva et manquant de trébucher quand il rencontra un torse.

Yahiko soupira en rangeant le dernier paquet de biscuits dans son rayon. Du haut de ses vingt-deux ans il aimait les véhicules et par dessus tout se faire une petite course avec des potes. Mais malgré sa vie active et nocturne et avant de s'amuser, il devait finir ses études. Une promesse qu'il avait fait a son père avant qu'il ne meurs. C'est pour cela qu'il se trouvait encore dans ce petit super-marche afin de se les payer même s'il se trouvait dans une université de classe moyenne.

Il essuya son front suiyeux quand il aperçut un mouvement de son cote droit. Il écarquilla presque des yeux quand il cru reconnaître la silhouette. Il la suivi jusqu'à a ce qu'elle paye ce qu'elle venait d'acheter et Yahiko vit Itachi s'il s'en souvenait bien s'asseoir sur le banc en face du magasin. « Plus que trente minutes et j'l'accosterai. » Pensa le roux.

Vingt et une heure s'annonça que Yahiko enleva son blouson de travail, prit son sac a dos et sortit du magasin. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il vit le brun se faire "presque" agressée par un inconnu -vu la grimace qu'Itachi faisait. Dans un élan de super-héro il s'avança, tourna afin de se mettre sur le cote d'Itachi, attrapa sa taille de ses bras puissants et demanda a l'armoire de glace lui faisant place.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a bébé ? Demanda t-il a Itachi en faisant bien comprendre a l'idiot en face de lui que le brun était déjà pris. Il pria intérieurement qu'Itachi joue le jeu lui aussi. Ce qui fut le cas quand Itachi se retourna vers lui et dit d'une voix calme malgré ses tremblements :

- C'est rien il ...me demandait juste l'heure! S'exclama Itachi. Même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi il prenait la place de son "presque agresseur " il le fit quand même et soupira de soulagement quand l'armoire a glace acquiesça d'un signe de tête et partit sans demander son reste.

- Merci. Souffla Itachi.

- De rien. Que fais tu la? Demanda Yahiko après quelques instants de silence.

- J'achetais quelques bonbons. Répondit Itachi gênée de la distance les séparant Yahiko et lui. Yahiko perçut la gêne puis qu il se décala et demanda a Itachi d'une voix moqueuse.

- Tu voudrai que je te ramène chez toi?

Itachi rougit encore plus d'embarras avant d'opiner d'un léger hochement de tête.

Yahiko avait accompagnée le brun jusqu au devant de sa porte. Itachi lui hésita entre lui demander de partir et celui de rester. Finalement il se dit que cela ne lui fera pas de mal s'il l'invitait ce qu'il fit après quelques secondes de réflexion et d'hésitation. Il fut agréablement heureux quand le roux accepta et c'est comme ca qu'Itachi se retrouva quelques minutes plus tard a servir un alcool appartenant a son père a Yahiko et de se servir un verre de jus de fruit. Yahiko prit une gorgée de son verre devant le regard gênée du brun et commença a faire connaissance avec lui. Il découvrit sur cette carapace timide et réservée un garçon rêveur, se lâchant vers son double sauveur et en lui racontant quelques élements banales de sa vie. Yahiko quant a lui l'écouta avec attention, presque avec une émerveillement cachée. Quant ils eurent finit de faire connaissance, il était minuit passée. Itachi se sentant un peu coupable lui demanda de rester pour la nuit mais le roux refusa poliment, s'approcha en faisant un baiser sur la joue puis partit, laissant Itachi toucher sa joue béatement.

Quelques jours plus tard, Itachi sortit de son établissement, et fut surpris de voir Yahiko garée devant le portail du lycée. Le rouquin s'approcha, lui fit la bise, fut fier quand Itachi rougit et lui attrapa la main. Il monta sur sa moto et tendit la main a Itachi afin qu'il puisse monter a son tour.

Yahiko roulait a une vitesse moyenne pour cause des mains accrochées fermement a sa taille. Il accéléra quelques peu se réjouissant du cri de terreur aigu qu'Itachi sorta et ralentit mais cette fois ci pour se garer dans le parking d'un centre commercial.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait la? Demanda timidement Itachi.

- On déguste une glace? Dit malicieusement Yahiko.

Il sourit quand il vit l'émerveillement dans les yeux d'Itachi et continua son chemin vers un marchand de glace.

Ils etaient assis face a face, Yahiko une glace au chocolat noir et Itachi un sorbet mangue/citron ayant trois boules avec supplément de la crème chantilly. Il souriait en dégustant sa glace et ne remarqua le regard de Yahiko qui s'assombrit a la vue des lèvres fines et quelques peu pulpeuses d'Itachi avoir un peu de la crème. Et quelque chose dans son pantalon se réveilla quand une langue humide et timide explora la surface touchée afin de supprimer l'intrus: Itachi finisse sa glace.

- Dis .. Yahiko? Demanda timidement Itachi.

- Oui? Souffla Yahiko difficilement.

- Tu?...hésita Itachi a demander.

- Je ...quoi? Questionna le roux.

- Tu finis ta glace? Osa enfin demander Itachi.

Il eut quelques instant de silence pesant avant que Yahiko encore surpris par cette question puis il avança tout doucement son bol et sourit tendrement quand Itachi se jeta dessus.

Ils marchaient depuis une vingtaine de minutes déjà qu'Itachi avait besoin de s'asseoir. Il le fit savoir a Yahiko qui lui proposa de s'asseoir sur le banc en face du lac.

Le soleil se couchait , son reflet sur le lac faisait de même et devant cette merveille de la nature Itachi et Yahiko regardait des poissons jouant ensemble avant que Yahiko, doucement prit le menton d'Itachi de son pouce, index et majeur et l'embrassa. Chastement d'abord afin que la surprise d'Itachi disparaisse et qu'il puisse profiter du baiser en fermant les yeux ce que le brun fit.

Itachi papillona les yeux comme sortit d'un enchantement, il sourit tendrement avant de mettre ses bras autour du cou du roux et de l'embrasser de son propre chef.

Depuis ce jour la... Itachi et Yahiko formait un couple.

Deux semaines plus tard, Itachi souriait comme un bien heureux en entrant dans sa classe, hier Yahiko était venu lui prendre pour lui faire encore un tour du parc et c'est a ce moment qu'il apprit que Yahiko était orphelin, qu'il étudiait a l'université a quelques rues de leur parc d'ou il connaissait très bien l'endroit et qu'il vivait dans un appartement a dix minutes de son université.

La sonnerie avait sonner depuis une trentaine de minutes et le professeur de littérature était en pleine explication du cours quand une percutassions répétitive de coup s'entendit dans la salle de classe. Le professeur demanda a l'inconnu d'entrer et se fut le proviseur de leur lycée qui entra laissant la porte ouverte. Le professeur ne fit aucune remarque et salua le proviseur en s'inclinant et en disant un bonjour formel.

Le proviseur après avoir saluer le professeur salua les élèves qui en firent de même avant d'annoncer la raison de sa venue:

- Vous avez un nouvel élève. Annonça t-il avant de se faire interrompre par des chuchotements. Il s'arrêta, regarda coléreusement et sévèrement les bavards et reprit d'une voix ferme ne laissant aucun bruit ni indignation:

- Il a eté transférée d'Osaka, et j'espère que vous l'encadrez bien. Dit-il au professeur en ce tournant vers lui, et qu'il passera une très bonne année en votre compagnie. Passa t-il aux élèves qu'il savait turbulent implicitement, Tu peux rentrer Deidara. Annonça t-il définitivement.

Un garçon blond entra alors, et Itachi fut surpris de la morphologie du jeune homme. En effet le jeune homme -Deidara?, ressemblait a une fille, queue de cheval haute avec une frange lui cachant l'oeil droit, des boucles d'oreilles sur toute l'arcade sourcilière droite et des deux oreilles, des fins sourcils, des yeux bleus, des longs cils blonds , un nez fin et droit, des jours quelques peu roses, une peau et des lèvres quelques peu rose tel la peau d'un nouveau née. Il portait l'uniforme garçonnière d'hiver ce qui confirmait son identité sexuelle. Il releva la tête qu'il avait baissée en rentrant et sonda la classe d'un regard neutre puis s'inclina en se présentant:

- Je m'appel Deidara Yamanaka. Heureux de vous rencontrer.

Le professeur lui incita de s'asseoir sur une place de libre avant que le proviseur partit laissant une classe calme qui se transforma en une litanie de questions quand Deidara chercha une place. Il remarqua enfin celle d'Itachi -la seule place libre, et se fut presque la descente aux enfers a cause des questions pour lui avant qu'il ne s'asseye juste a cote de lui ne lui accordant pas un regard. Même si Itachi ne le dirait jamais a voix haute, il trouvait le garçon mignon et fut heureux de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul androgyne de la classe.

Les jours passait, la routine reprenait son cours. Itachi et Deidara avait finit par devenir ami, Itachi pouvait même le qualifier de meilleur ami sachant beaucoup de chose sur le blond. Il savait que le blond était gay - un point en commun avec lui, qu'il avait une petite soeur Ino, qu'il vivait avec ses deux parents mais qu'Ino elle était un enfant hors foyer de son pere avec une autre femme malgré qu'il fut avec sa mers et que malgré tout, tout le monde de la maison l'aimait comme leur propre fille. Il savait aussi qu'il avait une tatouage non achever "Run" d'une relation d'été quand il le passait ici a Osaka et que dernièrement son pers archéologue ayant eté mute dans la ville et sa mere fleuriste, ils furent obliges sa famille et lui de suivre le mouvement. Deidara lui raconta aussi son amour d'été toujours d'actualité et que l'heureux elu était a l'université a Tokyo et qu'il avait une hâte de le retrouver.

Deidara soupira devant son expose essayant du mieux qu'il put de le commencer avant l'arriver d'Itachi. Il entendit des pas provenant des marches d'escaliers et quelqu un cogna a sa porte. Il accepta a la personne d'entrer et découvrit sans surprise que se fut sa petite soeur Ino , quinze ans, une taille fine, une poitrine généreuse des hanches comme il faut, ses cheveux blonds mais plus clair que Deidara attaches comme son frère et vêtu d'une mini-jupe jean et d'un débardeur violet lui annoncer l'arrivée du brun. Deidara acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de se lever de son bureau et se diriger vers la porte d'entrée mais il trouva le brun au salon sur l'un des canapés sirotant un jus de fruits et en mangeant des cookies. Itachi s'essuya la bouche quelque peu gênée et se leva suivant Deidara qui d'un coup de main lui montrait sa chambre.

- J'suis crevée. Dit Deidara a Itachi en quittant la chaise de son bureau et en s'étalant sur son lit. Itachi lui, rigola quelques peu avant d'essayer de motiver Deidara.

- Allez il ne reste que deux paragraphes a recopier et le compte sera bon.

- Tu n'as qu'a le faire toi. Répondit d'une voix lassante le blond. S'il ne reste que deux paragraphes. Continua t-il semblant rendormir.

- Tu as raison, de toute les façons toi tu as fait plus de la moitié du travail. Fit Itachi malicieusement.

Deidara sembla se réveiller d'un coup!

- Quoi?! S'exclama t-il visiblement surpris et rouge de colère.

Itachi rit nerveusement avant de répondre naïvement au blond:

- Bein...tu semblais tellement a fond dans ta rédaction que j'osais pas te dire que ce n'était plus ton tour de rédiger. Dit-il en se pressant la main signe chez lui stresse.

Deidara bouilla intérieurement plus qu'extérieurement et dit d'une voix grave qui trahissait sa colère:

- Oh mon Itachi tu vas me le payer!

S'en suivit d'une bataille d'oreillers avec Ino en renfort amenant des ravitaillements.

- Fais attention a la route. Lui dit Deidara sur le pas de la porte.

- Oui. Répondit Itachi en lui faisant un dernier signe de main.

Il était plus de dix neufs heures et le dernier bus partait dans trente minutes. Itachi pressa le pas pour arriver a l'heure mais surtout car il faisait tres froid a cette période de l'année et s'il n'avait pas eté si timide, il aurait déjà sauter de joie une fois dans le bus et chez lui.

Itachi soupira en rangeant ses affaires, aujourd'hui avait eté une journée merdique en plus de cela Deidara n'était pas venu aujourd'hui pour cause de maladie lui apprirent le professeur. C'était dans les cas comme cela qu'Itachi se maudissait de ne pas avoir un téléphone portable o combien nuisible pour les études lui disaient ses parents. Il soupira encore une fois mais après cette fois-ci il sourit, Yahiko lui avait promit il y'a deux jours qu'ils iraient au centre commerciale tout les deux aujourd'hui. Et cette donc avec une force soudaine qu'il traversa le portail de l'établissement et attendit la moto de Yahiko sur le trottoir.

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'il attendait comme un idiot Yahiko mais celui-ci ne vint pas. Le temps se couvrit et Itachi se fit violence pour ne pas pleurer. Il était sur le point de traverser la route quand le rugissement d'une moto se fit entendre. Il regarda les yeux plein d'espoir espérant que ce soit Yahiko et fut ravi quand effectivement Yahiko était garée en face de son établissement et le chercha en tournant en rond. Quand le roux eut trouver le brun, Yahiko courra vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, lui demandant mille excuses qu'il avait eté retardée par une leçon de cours surprise. Itachi lui rendit son étreinte en lui murmurant un "se n'est rien " puis monta sur la pointe des pieds lui embrassant langoureusement puis chastement sur la bouche avant de s'arrêter. Yahiko lui attrapa la main afin de lui faire un baise-main puis il le tira vers la moto.

Quand ils furent sur la moto Yahiko lui dit:

- Changement de programme, le temps se couvre on va chez moi? Lui demanda t-il.

Itachi répondit d'un hochement de tête positivement, la joie d'enfin savoir ou vivait son petit ami et une appréhension pour la suite.

Yahiko lui dit d'entrer lui ouvrant la porte tel un gentleman, Itachi rougit charmé par cette attention et se laisser guider par ses pas jusqu a la salle de séjour. La salle de séjour était sur différents tons de gris et de bleu. Les fauteuils et canapés étaient tous bleu turquoise, les meubles noirs vernis brillant puissamment, le parquet était gris foncée , les murs semblaient peints par de véritables artistes et il avait une télévision accrochée au mur. Itachi arqua un sourcil face a la télévision et Yahiko répondit a sa question muette:

- Je l'ai gagnée a un tirage au sort.

Itachi hocha la tête et continua son inspection, un canapé était proche d'un trou qu'il qualifia comme Etant le couloir et juste après ce trou une cuisine américaine blanche beige lui faisait face.

Yahiko s'approcha de lui, lui mettant les mains aux hanches afin qu'il lui porte attention se qui sembla marcher quand le brun rougit et mit timidement ses mains sur celles poser sur ses hanches. Yahiko bouga quelques peu ses mains faisant un mouvement de balancement avant de demander a Itachi:

- Je te sers a boire.

- O..oui s'il te plait. Répondit Itachi.

Yahiko hocha positivement la tête et enleva ses mains sur les hanches d'Itachi. Néanmoins il gardait toujours ses mains contre celles d'Itachi, refermant même ses mains dans ses grandes paumes le retourna puis lui vola un baiser lui disant de s'asseoir et partit vers la cuisine.

Il donna sa boisson a Itachi qui le remercia d'un faible remerciement et bu une gorgée de sa bière. Il fut surpris par contre quand se fut après avoir bu lui aussi quelques gorgées de son jus de fruit Itachi qui commença la conversation:

- Vraiment joli ton appartement.

- Cela te plait ?! Lui demanda malicieusement Yahiko.

- Oui, il te ressemble. Dit Itachi.

- Les murs se sont des amis a moi qui les avaient peintes. Dit-il fièrement se faisant violence de ne pas mettre sa main sur la poitrine pour montrer son sérieux.

Itachi écarquilla les yeux surpris et dit tendrement les rouges aux joues:

- Il reflète ta personnalité. Il fit un silence et finalement dit. Tu me l'es présentera un jour tes amis?!

- Oui bien sur! Répondit aussitôt Yahiko. Il suffit que je les appellent et ils viendront ! A propos! S'exclama Yahiko, j'ai une surprise pour toi ne bouge pas?!

Itachi acquiesa et regarda le roux disparaitre dans le couloir et revenir un objet derrière son dos. Il demanda a Itachi de fermer les yeux. Ce que ce dernier fit et mit une boite emballer dans du papier cadeau puis lui demanda d'ouvrir les yeux.

Itachi fut grandement surpris quand il découvrit le papier cadeau devant lui, il le prit encore incertain qu'il soit a lui mais devant l'empressement de Yahiko a ce qu'il l'ouvre, il ne dit rien et dechira le papier. Il ouvra la boite et fut surpris de voir apparaître tout doucement certes, un telephone tactile. Ne pouvant masquer sa joie , il sauta sur Yahiko les larmes aux yeux ses parents ne lui avaient jamais acheter de téléphone et il lui même ne pouvant pas le faire ne voyant pas l'importance de l'avoir, il fut très heureux quand il eut par son petit ami qui plus est . Le roux le recevant accrocher comme un koala a sa branche le brun lui embrassa fougueusement et Yahiko fut de plus en plus surpris.

Itachi essaya de reprendre sa respiration cherchant le blond dans tout le lycée, il connaissait maintenant son emplacement mais attendait maintenant que Deidara veuille finir ses affaires et enfin sortir des toilettes. Quand le blond sortit du cabinet, Itachi lui sauta dessus en poussant des cris de joies . Le blond abasourdi lui demanda muettement ce qu'il lui mettait de si bonne humeur:

- Il m' achetée un téléphone portable Deidara tu te rends compte!

Puis il hurla encore plus de joie - si c'était possible en s'agrippant encore et en sautillant au cou du blond.

- Qui? Lui demanda Deidara ne comprenant pas.

- Yahiko! Il m'a achetée un téléphone portable.

Deidara écarquilla les yeux, attrapa lui aussi le cou du brun et se mit a sautiller. Bref, ils sautillaient tout les deux comme des déchaînés.

Quelques temps après Itachi sourit quand il fut arriver a la boulangerie d'en face. Ils avaient déjà pris l'habitude qu'Itachi pendant les week end venait chez le roux un sachet rempli de viennoiseries d'en face et qu'ainsi ils prenaient le petit déjeuner ensemble. Itachi paya, salua poliment la dame et s'en alla en face. Il regarda d'abord a gauche puis a droite et traversa.

Yahiko et Itachi se sourirent, s'embrassèrent avant de continuer a regarder le film choisi sur l' écran géant. La pièce était plongée dans le noir ne pouvant distinguer un homme d'une femme par leur carrure et Itachi de carrure plutôt féminin fut heureux de ne pas entendre des exclamations dégoûtés et indignées envers eux. Aujourd'hui cela faisait trois mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble et ils avaient prévu de se faire un cinéma avant de continuer la nuit chez le roux. Par contre si Itachi avait une idée innocente en le demandant gentiment a Yahiko. Celui-ci n'étant pas de même pour Yahiko, lui il pensait a quelques chose d'autres. Ils sortirent tout deux du cinema les mains dans la main avant qu'Itachi sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il répondit précipitamment sur le regard jaloux de Yahiko un sourire aux lèvres.

- Allo?

- Itachi! Devine quoi ! Devine quoi! Demanda Deidara en litanie.

- Quoi?

- Rohhh. Rala Deidara mais il était tellement de bonne humeur qu'il s'arrêta et dis d'abord sa bonne nouvelle.

J'ai retrouvée Pain tu t en rends compte?!

- Il est la avec toi? Demanda précipitamment le brun.

- Non! Mais ce soir je partirai chez lui et lui donnerai la plus grande pelle qu'il n'ai jamais eu !

Itachi sourit et rougit face a cette phrase et dit doucement en essayant de se cacher de Yahiko a Deidara:

- Oui mais protégés toi hein?!

Mais Yahiko lui l'entendit. Et fut un peu renfermée avec cette phrase.

Itachi parla encore quelques peu avec Deidara qui lui aussi dit un malicieux " Proteges toi aussi avec ton Yahiko" faisant rougir furieusement Itachi qui raccrocha très gênée.

- C'était qui? Demanda soudainement Yahiko faisant sursauter Itachi qui lui ne s'attendait pas a ce que le roux parle.

- C'est mon meilleur ami. Tu sais Dei..

- C'est bon j'ai compris! Dit Yahiko énervé.

- Quoi..tu as compris quoi?!

- Tu faisais ça pour me rendre jaloux hein? Il n'y a jamais eu quelqu'un au téléphone.

Itachi arqua les sourcils étonnes mais pour ne pas prolonger la "dispute", il acquiesça avec des "oui" en litanie et en l'attrapant par la main il dit un "allons y chez toi maintenant" et ils prirent la route.

Quand Itachi entra dans l'appartement, il se sentit tiré en arrière et plaquer contre le mur, il était sur le point de protester quand son petit ami l'embrassa a pleine bouche d'un baiser fiévreux, brutal presque sauvage et excité. Le roux le souleva ses grandes mains sur ses fesses rebondies et les palpa. Itachi gémit dans le baiser, le coupant et il avait soudainement très chaud, encore dans les vapes il ne remarqua pas le roux se diriger dans sa chambre , le coucher sur son lit et se déshabiller, il remarqua juste l'érection de Yahiko a travers son tissu. Se qui le braqua immédiatement. Yahiko continua ses caresses ne remarquant plus si Itachi était consentant ou pas. C'est quand il demanda a Itachi de le toucher un temps soit peu. Qu'il remarqua de l'eau sortant des yeux humides du brun. Il s'arrêta immédiatement et culpabilisa sur son geste. Et il pria qu'Itachi ne l'arrête pas. Il ne "pouvait" plus arrêter. Mais vu le regard qu'Itachi lui lançait, il sut que le brun n'était pas prêt et cela le blessa , le frustra et plus, le mit en colère. Il se leva remit son caleçon en faisant dos a un Itachi perdu et désoriente que Yahiko s'arrête soudainement et se crispa plus quand Yahiko dit ses mots:

- Va t'en.

Il écarquilla les yeux encore humides et se leva attrapant le poignet de Yahiko. Il voulait s'exprimer en repetant des " Non! J'veux! J'suis prêt!" A Yahiko qui se faisait violence de ne pas lui crier dessus. Mais comme tout homme normalement constitué, il craqua:

- Tais-toi! Cria t-il en se retournant vers le brun, il l'attrapa par les épaules en le secouant et le disant:

Tu crois que j'suis si accro au sexe!? Je t'aime putain! Et ça me blesse et me met en colère quand tu me retiens comme ça! Comme une salope en chaleur! J'en ai baisé moi des salopes! Mais tu n'es pas comme elles alors arrête de supplier et...il soupira et repris d'une voix ferme mais calme , s'il te plait , va t-en.

Itachi hocha la tête. Laissa le bras de Yahiko qu'il tenait contre ses épaules et hésita a lui donner un chaste baiser. Yahiko du le voir car lui même lui donna un baiser mais ne l'approfondit pas. Toutefois, Itachi n'en fut pas déçu, Yahiko n'était pas fâché. Il sourit, et sortit de la chambre puis de l'appartement.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Yahiko une bouteille de bière sur ses lèvres et a moitie soul ce fit interpeller par la sonnerie de sa porte d'entrée. Il se leva titubant un peu et ouvra la porte. Il se figea en découvrant son ex, vêtu d'un manteau qu'il enleva pour se retrouver en soubrette et se jeta sur les lèvres du roux qui le fit entrer dans son appartement, commettant l'irréparable.

Itachi sourit en sortant de chez lui, il s'avait que le roux l'avait déjà pardonner mais il avait encore cette boule dans le ventre qui l'empêchait de se détendre. C'est pour cela qu'il se dirigea directement chez le plus vieux en passant par la boulangerie prendre des délicieuses viennoiseries toutes chaudes! Toutes moelleuses et deux briques de jus de fruits qu'il acheta chez l'épicerie d'en face. Il s'avança les bras charges vers l'ascenseur de l'immeuble et en soupirant il gravit les étages dans la boite métallique. Dans l'ascenseur, il reflechissait a ce qu'il devait dire pour s'excuser encore une fois pour hier. La sonnerie de l'engin métallique se fit entendre et s'est avec empressement qu'il avança mais se fit littéralement renverse par un torse et tomba sur les fesses ses courses s'etallant sur le sol. Il gemit de douleur et de frustration et pria en ramassant que ses courses n'étaient pas fichus. Un homme reconnaissable avec des cheveux bleus et une carrure tres imposante l'aida a ramasser -surement le renverseur- et il souria une fois levé les courses maintenant sur ses bras avec Dieu merci aucun degats. L'homme s'excusa poliment et entra dans l'habitacle de l'ascenseur. Itachi haussa les sourcils et s'avança jusque devant la porte de son petit ami. Il déverrouilla la porte et entra.

L'appartement était sans dessus dessous et Itachi ne put empêcher la culpabilité de l'envahir. Neanmoins, il déposa ses courses et commença a ranger le salon. Puis il mit un tablier, s'attacha ses cheveux en une longue queue de cheval en se faisant une réflexion de les couper et commença a faire un copieux petit dejeuner.

Le mal de tête réveilla Yahiko. Toujours les yeux fermes, il essaya de se remémorer de se qu'il avait fait hier soir. Il se souvint tout d'abord qu'aujourd'hui était Dimanche et qu'hier Itachi et lui ont faillit passer le cap mais se ne fut pas le cas. Il se souvint qu'il avait bu, beaucoup bu dut a sa frustration et... Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux et regarda a sa gauche. Il y avait un corps. Pas un cadavre ,non, pire. Un corps endormi. Des cheveux blonds dépassant la couettes. Paniqué il se mit en position et regarda en dessous du drap: il était complètement nu. A poil. Sans habit, et il ne faillait pas être un génie pour savoir que le corps a cote de lui l'était aussi. La masse blonde se reveilla et se retourna vers lui. Puis lui sourit, en lui faisant une bise sur la joue. Ce qui réveilla complètement le roux.

- Deidara?! Que fais-tu la!?

Itachi finit de mettre la dernière viennoiserie sur le plateau et sourit satisfait. Il savait que Yahiko va être content de sa surprise étant une marmotte et pas du tout du reveil. Il soupira de contentement, prit le plateau dans ses bras en faisant attention a ne rien renverser et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de Yahiko. Il deposa d'abord son plateau chargé sur une commode près de la porte. L'ouvra quelque peu mais pas suffisamment pour voir ce qui se passait derrière la porte , prit le plateau , poussa la porte et entra.

**Oui je sais, j'viens de couper a une très belle partie mais j'arrivai plus a écrire donc je vous laisse d'abord la première partie. Lâchez des coms!**


End file.
